The present invention relates to an apparatus which is used to encapsulate and lubricate bearings, for example, ball bearings mounted in a bearing raceway.
Mechanics and other repairmen who have the responsibility for maintaining vehicles and other apparatus of the type having a shaft or axle mounted with bearings, often find it necessary to lubricate the bearings. Lubrication is typically effected by removal and cleaning the raceway containing the bearings and/or injecting or otherwise forcing a lubricating material into the raceway and around the bearings. Applicant's assignee has in the past manufactured and sold apparatus to effect such lubrication.
Prior art apparatus is comprised of first, second congruent, molded polymeric, conically shaped plates which are nested or overlie one another. The first plate includes a threaded aluminum rod or shaft extending from the apex of the plate. The rod is threadable into an aluminum fitting which is attached to the apex of the second plate. In use, a raceway with bearings is positioned between the plates, and the plates are rotated with respect to each other to narrow the space between the plates and thereby encapsulate the raceway. The aluminum shaft projected from the first plate contains a hollow passageway which is connected to the region or space between the plates where the encapsulated raceway is located. Lubricating material is injected through that passageway into the region between the plates and envelopes the raceway and bearings forcing old lubricating material and dirt from and encapsulating the raceway with new lubricating material. Any excess lubricating material is ejected outwardly between the peripheral edges of the plates.
The described apparatus works well. However, the cost of manufacture is significant. Moreover, the mechanism for attaching the aluminum shaft to the one plate and for attaching the threaded aluminum hub to the other plate is not fail safe. For example, the polymeric parts may separate from the aluminum parts, thereby rendering the apparatus ineffective. Thus there is a recognized need for an improved assembly and construction of such apparatus.